


The Perfect Night

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon/dick Grayson mentioned, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Jason Todd/female character mentioned, Smut, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: Jason and Barbara spend the night together because it a perfect world, they would spend every night together.





	The Perfect Night

The first thing that Barbara notes is that Jason’s lips tastes like freshly smoked cigarettes. She does know when he had time to smoke. They’d found each other at the docks chasing penguins goons after finally tracking down who had been importing guns into Gotham. It wasn’t a job they had planned together but clearly they had both found the same trail. Barbara didn’t like to ask what Jason had been planning to do before he had noticed her there. She supposes that Jason probably wouldn’t like to tell either. 

The second thing that she notes is what a bad idea that this is. They’d come to Jason’s to debrief. That’s what they had told each other. She would deny she had seen the desire in his eyes at it landed on her body. He would deny that he had noticed her bite her lip as she had caught him looking. They were both wet from the rain from Gotham’s latest storm. Bruised and bloodied from hard hits and barely missed bullets. Batman would have called them reckless for going in just the two of him. Would of looked at her disapprovingly if she had followed him home. 

But batman wasn’t here right now. 

Her mind strays to Dick. They have an arrangement. They’re not quite together but they’re slightly more than friends. They’re friends with benefits. He doesn’t want to put a name on it, too busy right now to love Barbara the way she deserves. She noticed on her way in a purple butterfly covered scarf that sat on the edge of Jason’s couch. It looked like it belonged there. She also noticed the small woman’s leather jacket hanging up. She wonders if she crosses Jason’s mind when he kisses the unknown woman. She wonders if he knows that when she’s kissing Dick he crosses hers. Of what they almost had. What they could of had. What they still could do. Dick would be so hurt. 

But Dick wasn’t here.

Jason’s hand roughly tugs her to him. Their bodies press against each other and Barbara bites her lip as she holds Jason by the shoulders. His hands firmly grip her waist and he connects their lips. Their kiss is hard and she feels Jason’s teeth nibble on her bottom lip before he leans away. 

“Come to bed with me Barb.” His voice is husky and filled with want. 

She should say no. She thinks about the scarf and the small leather jacket. She thinks about Dick and his boyish grin. They were someone else’s Robin and Batgirl. 

“Stop thinking so hard Barb.” He smiles. “It’s yes or no.” 

“Yes.” She cant help herself. She wants this. She wants him. 

He leads her to his room. It’s stylish. It’s not messy but it’s also very lonely. There’s no pictures up. No memories. No trace that Jason has ever had friends or family. No trace of them. Of the days at the pier when he was younger. The days before Redhood. Before the chair. Before Jason’s death. 

He pulls at at her costume. Removing every inch of it from her body. She’s shaking in anticipation. He takes the cowl off last. She’s no longer Batgirl now. Just Barbara Gordon. The commissioners daughter. The former librarian. He stares at her and smiles again. She blushes. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful Barbara Gordon.” 

The mood changes almost instantly. Emotion surrounds them both. She wants him. She wants him for however long life allows them. She wants all of the good, all of the bad. Just him. 

She slides the beige jacket over his shoulders and removes the body armour. She leaves the eye mask on till last. She removes it slowly and brings a hand to his cheek. He grins at her for a moment and she finally sees her Jason. The cheeky boy who would flirt with her just to annoy Dick. Jason before the crowbar. 

She kisses him and they move together towards the bed. Her body aches for him. They climb underneath the covers and Jason moves a top of her. She feels his erection press against her thigh and the wetness that had been building up between her legs increase. She continues to kiss him as he holds himself up with his left arm. His right slides down her caressing her pale white skin. He cups her right breast and presses his thumb to her nipple, he moves back to watch her eyes flutter shut. His hand slowly moves to the left breast and his pinches her nipple. Barbara moans loudly and grinds her hips into Jason’s. He caresses her breasts moving his hands between them both and watching ecstasy cross her face. 

Her moans become more desperate and by the way that Jason is panting she knows he is desperate to sink his cock inside of her. But she knows he wants her desperate and soaked for him. She wants to tell him she is. That she wants him. That she is desperate but she can’t get the words out. 

“Barb.” He rasps. “Want you so bad.” 

“Jason.” She moans back and presses her hips up into him. 

He slides his hand down between her legs and feels the wetness between them. He presses on her clit and watches Barbara’s eyes squeeze shut and she moves her hips. Grinning her slides his finger inside of her. She’s tight, she’s wet and she’s ready for him. He removes his finger and she whines. 

“Needed to know if you were ready and I want to know how sweet you taste.” He brings his finger up and into his mouth and Barbara watches as he sucks her wetness from his finger. 

“Fuck Jay.” She bites her lip. “Fuck me please.” 

“As you wish.” 

He moves his hand down again and lines his cock up with her wet centre. He slides in and feels Barbara’s tight pussy stretch around him. He moves slowly at first. He doesn’t want to hurt her. She digs her nails into his bare shoulders and he looks up into her piercing green eyes. 

“Move faster, move harder.” She commands. 

Nodding his behind to move faster and pushes deeper inside of her. Their moans fill the rim as he pumps in and out of her. Her nails dig harder and harder as he hits her sweet spot repeatedly. Their moves grow erratic as they slide together, sweet covering their body. He can feel she’s close, feel her growing wetter as he pounds into her relentlessly. 

“Close Jay.” 

“So close.” He answers. 

He moves his hand down between their sweaty bodies and begins to rub her clit. Barbara’s head slams back as she cums around his cock without warning. Jay watches the beautiful redhead become undone and finds himself cumming along with her. He collapses next to her, quickly placing a lazy kiss on her lips. 

They lay there panting and covered in sweat. Jason moves his hand to find Barbara’s and they thread their fingers. They both wait till their breathing has calmed before they turn to face each other. 

“I never asked if you..” Jason begins. 

“I’m on the pill.” She answers predicting the question. 

“Oh okay, that’s good.” He says awkwardly. 

“Any regrets?” She asks. 

“None.” He smiles softly and leans in and kisses her. 

“Me either,” she answers as she leans away. 

“Stay tonight?” He rubs his thumb against her hand. 

“I’d love to.” She movies and pushes him back until he lays on his back. She places her head on his chest and lets out a content side. 

In a perfect word, this wouldn’t be cheating or almost cheating in her case. In a perfect world, she never would have been briefly crippled and he wouldn’t have been murdered. In a perfect world they would be together. 

But this wasn’t a perfect world. 

Tomorrow they’d part and neither would speak of this. Knowing glances, desire filled eyes and guilty consciences would follow them both. People would get hurt. 

This wasn’t a perfect world but this might, Barbara though. This was a perfect night. 


End file.
